


Because I Love Her

by CelestialHeavens1



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rose - Freeform, The Descent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon contemplates his relationship with Elena. Set sometime between Rose and the Descent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I'm not a masochist. I never was. I might be a bit sadistic, but never a masochist.

So then why was I here, standing in _her_ room, watching _her_? Maybe I'm a bit more of a masochist than I will ever admit. I mean, _she_ 's got St. Stefan, why on earth would _she_ need Damon Salvatore, the psychopathic heartless murderer?

St. Stefan would kill me if he knew I was here now, even though _she_ just broke up with him. _She_ thinks Katherine has won, but I refuse to let her win, especially because she's hurt _her_ so much, killing _her_ father, compelling _her_ aunt to stab herself. I hate Katherine for it.

Why was I cursed with loving this girl? Why not some silly little girl with no respect for herself that I could just sweep away and forget all of this heartbreak stuff? Why couldn't I have just died in 1864?

And it doesn't help that she hates me. I'm not saying she has no reason to hate me but still, can't she see I love _her_? That I'm in love with _her_? That I could protect _her_ and keep _her_ safe in ways that St. Stefan can't. I can make _her_ content, and not just content, happy, genuinely happy. _She_ was happy while we were in Georgia. And when I thought _she_ kissed me, I was ecstatic. Because I'm in love with _her_. Not because I'm some manipulative, selfish, self-serving psychopath.

I reached out and softly stroked _her_ cheek. _She_ reached out to me and I placed a soft kiss on _her_ palm.

"I love you," I whispered, too softly for humans to hear. _She_ should already know. Isobel told _her_.

"Damon," _she_ whispered so softly I thought _she_ had woken as I turned to leave via window, "Damon stay."

I turned slowly, wondering if I had been caught. Would _she_ hate me more now? I exhaled quietly as I saw _she_ was still fast asleep before a smile came to my lips. _She_ is dreaming of me. _She_ wants me to stay with _her_ in _her_ dream.

"I will," I whispered back, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"Damon, please protect me," my angel, summoned from my own personal Inferno,whimpered.

"Don't worry, Elena, I will," I promised.

"Thanks Damon. I love you. I won't let her take you from me." I smiled sadly. I had a feeling her is Katherine. If _she_ 'd say that when _she_ was awake, then that would change out whole relationship. When _she_ was asleep, _she_ spoke with _her_ mind unguarded, never afraid of other's feelings, not even St. Stefan's. When _she_ was awake, _she_ hated me, hates me.

"I love you too," I whispered before turning and walking out of _her_ room. I'd walk out of _her_ life too, but I'd never leave _her_ with my unstable brother and my deranged ex, a snarky witch for one best friend and a newborn vampire for another, a psycho vampire mother, and a vampire hunter stepfather, and no one to protect _her_. So I'll watch from a distance, no matter how much pain it causes me. Because I love _her_.


End file.
